inside_your_mindfandomcom-20200215-history
Twin Or Triplets
Plot Albedo Returns With his Twin Charcters Ben Max Plumbers rihanna Calvin harris Villians Albedo Bad Ben Aliens Used By Ben Jury Rigg Spellthrick Wildvine Aliens Used By Albedo Ultimate ShockSqash Ultimate Feedback Ultimate Atomix Ultimate Spellthrick Aliens Used By Bad Ben Xlr8 Spell Chill Triva Rook Will Not Appre In This Ep Jerret And Argit Do Not Appre In This Ep Transcript (Albedo Is In Prizen) Albedo That Prick Tennyson Will Pay (The Door Breaks) Bad Ben Common Were getting out of here Albedo finaly Tennyson Will Pay (Meanwhile In PHQ) Max Ben Your Not going To See Sumo Slammers Your 16 Paterlerday YeAH Sumo Slammers Is for Babys (They laugh at him) Ben :::::::::::::( Max Paterlerday And The Plumbers ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::) (Meanwhile Bad Ben And Albedo Are In Bad Bens Ship) Bad Ben I ough Tennyson A Dongnut Albedo I ough him A Carebear Max Ben Your A Bogger Ben But Max Max Im going To Watch raciet Mario (Albedo And Bad Ben Appre) Bad Ben Tennyson Its Villian Time Albeo Yes Ben oh Yeah Remember When We Drove In Ur Car Albedo Can We Plz Do It Again Albedo nah my Battrey Died Ben oh You Want my Battrey Albedo Yes Sure We'll go To The Ice Kingdom This Time Bad Ben EONGH OF THIS BC WE ARE ENMEYS REMEMBER Albedo oh Yes Surrender The Omnitrix To me or il Kill Calvin harris (he Revels Calvin harris Captured) So Wat Will It Be Tennyson The omnitrix or ur Pathetic friend Calvin harris who just made A sexy Song With Sam Martin Ben meh his Not my friend So BuzzBolt (he Turns Into Jury rigg) Jurg Rigg ugh fuck This Crap Albedo Impressive Alien But Ultimate ShockSqash MINES MUCH BETTER Jury rigg Ive got That Alien 2 USS Mys More Powerful Bad Ben my Turn Xlr8 Useless (he Zooms Around Jury rigg And Punches him Jury rigg Turns Back) USS THE OMNITRIX OR UR LIFE Bad Ben Yes The Omnitrix Albedo And Ben Not You Ben Ok That Was A Start Albedo Really Ben Yes Albedo Really Ben Yes Albedo Really Ben Yes Albedo Really Ben Yes Bad Ben EONGH (Someone Appres Turns out To Be rihanna) Rihanna Wheres My Beloved Boyfriend Albedo Up Ur Ass Bad Ben Wait Arent U That floppy Singer Rihanna Yes Bad Ben Albedo Lets Destroy her Albedo Who Cares About Dinna Bad Ben I Do Max (Comes And Shoots Albedo) Leave The 2 Along) Ben ok max Wat Alien Should I go Max Stinkfly Ben meh nah his gooy Max JUST PICK ANYONE Ben fine (he Turns Into Spellthrick) Spellthrick Spellthrick Bad Ben This Was My Move All Along (Turns Into Spell Chill) Spell Chill Now Its Time To Fall Albedo Wat A Envoled Alien Between Spellthrick And Big Chill Pathetic Spellthrick Yeah Time for A Spell Albedo No CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH Spellthrick Spell Ultimate Feedback MAWAWAWAWAWA Spellthrick uh oh (UFB Shoots Spellthrick he Turns Back Spell Chill Frezzes UFB) Albedo Wait i thought We Were friends SpellChill U think I Wanna Be friends With A Cockhead like You No With This Unbeatable Power I Will Take Over Tennysons omnitrix And Become The POWERFULEST OMNITRIX WEIDER EVER Ultimate Atomix Not If I Can Say Anything About It SpellChill (Freezes UA UA Turns Into UST) Ultimate Spellthrick MAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWA SpellChill (freezes UST he Breaks Through) Ben (Wakes Up) Ugh r We Still on This (Turns Into Wildvine) WildVine EONGH IS EONGH (Traps Em In Vines) Albedo fool Ben No Ur the fools Max Wheres Rook Max he Went to The Loo (Suddley Bad Ben And Albedo Telport) Ben (In Shock) WTF HAPPENED The End Category:Ben 10 Morons